Nightmares and Reality
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Duo's having nightmares but what are they trying to tell him. And Heero is having problems telling Duo his feelings. Shounen Ai (1+2). Please R
1. Nightmares and Reality

Nightmares and Reality

Discliamers: Um I don't own and I never will....  
Warnings: Uh...Shounen Ai 1+2 but there isn't much in this chapter  
~*~*~*~*~  
What'd ya' do that for? questioned Duo holding his stomach. Heero tried to hit him again but he couldn't instead his hand went right though the wooden fence. .you can at least hit me not the fence Duo laughed. This time Heero didn't miss and hit him right under his ribs. Duo fell to the ground coughing up some blood. 95% of Heero wanted to say he was sorry and 5% wanted kick him and walk off. He didn't know what happened but the next instant he was push to the ground and heard duo say spiting out blood You're a stupid fool. Duo, wait he called after him What's wrong with me.

~*~*~*~

Duo had his face buried in his pillow (yes there is some blood on the pillow). He mumbled to himself Why would he love a fool like me

~*~*~*~

Heero, are you all right Quatre asked when he came to the back door. Yeah, that some punch Heero Wufei snickered from the living room. A smack could be heard from the living room What's that for ONNA.

For being husband and wife they sure fight a lot, said Quatre mentioning Wufei and Meiran (Meiran is alive in this fic) as they sat down on the porch. Heero was thinking about something (Duo) he didn't notice that Quatre was only inches in front of his face particaly yelling. Heero jumped and almost went to thourgh the living room window, but he did hit the window and knocked a glass pane out. Quatre giggled You should have seen your face, anyway it's getting quite cold and you've been sitting out for at least 3 hours. Oh, I have? Heero looked up at the sky the stars shown brightly across the nighttime sky. Heero got up and went to the dining room. He looked at Meiran as she was putting back the glass he knocked out earlier. Heero climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. Heero paced his bedroom floor thinking every now and then he would mutter something aloud Duo, Ai shiteruno that would be to sudden. Heero found the perfect thing to say Now if only he will except it' he thought hopefully

~*~*~*~*~

Duo brushed his hair and thinking about Heero. He was so deeply in thought the only thing that snapped him out of it was when he brushed to fast and hit a huge knot Duo whimpered Damn it (AN: Heh I know what that feels like)

~*~*~*~*~

When no one was looking Wufei slipped and Alka-Seltzer in Heero's drink. He chuckled to himself.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero stood at the door to Duo's Room after hearing Duo's yelp of pain. Come on you baka knock on the door' he keep thinking. He was about to knock when Quatre voice carried up the stairs Heero jumped and went flying into Duo's door. Duo opened the door too find a Heero tumble into his room Eh, whadda doing here he asked and stepped on Heero walking out of the room. Duo held open the door Out, and quickly Heero stumbled out of the room. This time it was Duo's turn to give him the Death Glare. Once they got downstairs Duo was his normal cheery self Konban Wa. While Heero drank his drink he thought it taste a bit funny and saw Wufei snicker a little. Meiran let out a joke while Duo was drinking. Duo spit his drink a over Quatre . Quatre whimpered boku sticky. Trowa picked him up and led him to a bathroom (AN: I won't go there).

When Heero finished Dinner he went upstairs to Duo's room. "Now where would it be Heero looked under Duo's pillow and everywhere. Heero closed his eyes while opening the last drawer he peeped one eye open then the other and sighed. He thought Duo would have wild looked underwear in his drawer but no just plain white ones. Finally he found what he was looking for a book labeled Duo Diary'. Heero flipped to the recent dates that said:

_June, 2 A.C. 196  
Today I'm not feeling any better Hilde just rejected me today. It felt like she shot me. Anyway at least our school's basketball team won the championship today. Well that's all for now Ja ne—Duo Maxwell_

_June 4, A.C. 196 (today's date in the story)  
Well I tried everything I can Heero probably doesn't like me. I tried to tell him but a punch in the stomach was probably his answer. Why would he love a fool like me? That's not the only thing I keep having these nightmares. What is it that they are trying to tell me? Well signing off now –Duo Maxwell  
_

Heero closed the diary and put it back. When he turned to leave he saw Duo leaning againtest the wall.

~*~*~*~*~

tsuzuku, ka? (To be continued?)

**_Please Review_**

The Next chapter will be longer (if you want me to continue)

_Shinigami Sakura  
_


	2. Nightmares and Reality Part 2

**_Nightmares and Reality Part 2_**

Disclaimers: The SOS

Warnings: What else is new? Shounen Ai 1+2

AN: I found out what the title of this story is in Japanese! It's called: **_Akumu to Genjitsu_**

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Uh, Duo what are you doing there   
It's my room you know Duo reached inside his drawer and held his diary up Well it seems you already know my personal secrets now Heero just do me one favor and get out Heero walked out the door.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Later That night  
~*~*~*~*~  


Duo tossed and turned, sweating, clenching the blankets in his bed NO, Heero. Kill me, not him he yelled to someone. NOOOOOOOO, HEEEEEEERRRROOOOO   
~*~*~*~*~  
Heero woke up suddenly he thought he heard some one screaming his name. Then he heard it again. Heero jumped out bed and ran into Duo's room (with a little difficulty) he approached his bed. Duo kept turning over until Heero had to hold him down shake and him a little before he woke up. Before he knew what happened Duo clung on to Heero's shirt sobbing saying I'm sorry. I couldn't save you Heero was confused Then why am I right here Duo seemed to have woken' up a bit. Oh, oops he blushed Can you stay with me, so I know you're still here? Alright then Heero pulled the blankets over him and Duo. Heero can you put your arm around me just to be sure? 

Heero blushed slightly and did as he was told. Duo turned around and faced Heero Hee-chan, um I he stuttered Ai Shiteru Duo eyes started to water afraid Heero was going to hit him again. Instead Heero put a finger up to Duo's lips just before there lips met I'll be right back I got to go to the bathroom and he ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow.  


~*~*~*~*~*~  
Duo woke the next morning and turned over then found himself looking into Prussian Color Eyes. Duo bolted right up and landed into his bean bag chair in the corner . Heero sat up and looked at Duo In a funny way. What are you doing in here? Duo asked. You said for me to stay here? he replied. The Dream was true' Duo thought tears started forming in his eye Did I tell you? Tell me what? Heero walked over to him and kneeled down and wiped the tear away. Heero leaned In to kiss the shocked Duo when Quatre's voice carried upstairs nearly scaring Heero out of his skin and hitting the shelf above him. Duo just laughed and went downstairs. he said in his normal cheery voice. everyone replied except Heero who had a lump on his head.

Heero was that you I saw running into Duo's Room last night? Wufei asked. Meiran who was behind Wufei pulled on his ponytail (or whatever you call it) Shut up. And winked at Heero who blushed a bit. Duo who just wolfes down his food picked up his plate and threw it in the sink. A sound of clattering and plates breaking could be heard then a loud All the pilots and Meiran sweatdropped There go my dishes she sighed. While Quatre and Meiran cleaned up the kitchen, Trowa and Wufei were playing a game of chess, Heero typing away on that laptop of his. Duo was watching them play chess

Wufei, you could move that bishop and take out his King Wufei moved the piece, Trowa exploded That's not fair you told him, Duo! Duo left in a hurry before he was bloody disaster. He stepped out side and checked the mail Hm, hm, hm oh Relena Peacecrap eh oh well Duo climbed the stairs to Heero's room and threw the letter on his keyboard. Heero raised an eyebrow and this is suppose to be what? Duo folded his arms and leaned againtest the wall 

I thought you liked that pieceofcrap girl after all you kissed her in Blind Target (AN: Yes Heero kissed Relena in the final issue of Blind Target Manga). I did that so she would leave me alone! Well it didn't quite work out did it! Duo yelled with a hint of anger She still stalkes you Hee-chan! Heero laughed Where'd you get that name Duo blushed Did I say that out loud? Heero closed the door and lowered the drapes on the window. 

Um, He Heero stood infront of Duo his hands on the wall supporting his blance. Heero was so close to Duo's face he could feel his breath againtest his skin. Heero pressed his lips againtest his. Duo stood there shocked. Heero dropped his hand and pulled Duo embrace and ran his fingers thourgh his Duo's hair. When they pulled apart Duo said Can we do this in the bed I think my head was on a stud in the wall Heero sighed and pulled him over to the bed. Mins. Later there was a knock on the door Heero are you in there? came bitchy female voice and the doorknob turned.

~*~*~*~*~

tsuzuku, ka? (To be continued)

Please review...

I know I said I'd make it longer but.... I'll do the best I can to make the next chap. longer... I don't want to reveal to much

If you have any problems veiwing the story send me some [email][1]

Arigatou minna-san,

**Shinigami Sakura**

   [1]: mailto:shinigami_sakura@yahoo.com



	3. Nightmares and Reality Part 3

**_Nightmares and Reality_**

Disclaimers: SOS

~*~*~*~*~

"UhOh" both Heero and Duo thought. Heero opened the closet door "Quit, get in here" Duo rushed into the Closet. Heero left the door open a crack so Duo can breath. He closed the door just in time as Relena came in. She blushed at the topless Heero. 'Oh god am I glad we didn't go farther' Heero thought sort of panicky, grabbed a shirt and put it on quickly. "What are you doing here?" he said his voice cold. "Oh didn't you read my letter I said I would be coming in few hours, but I couldn't stand to wait any longer" she said getting a little to close to Heero. Duo watched from the crack of the door "Oh, kusou she better not get any closer to him".

That was exactly what didn't do, she forced a kiss on Heero pushing him up against the wall. Duo felt tears forming in his eyes "No, Heero why?" he curled up in a little ball in the corner of the closet. He didn't dare walk out on them now it looked like Heero enjoyed it! 'Duo calm down," he let the tears fall freely "They probably went further" Duo was thinking too much he didn't notice that the closet door had open. Heero looked down "Duo, I'm." Duo stormed out of the room he didn't want an explanation he wanted to get Heero out of his life forever. Duo locked the door and flopped down on his bed. "I was right, he never loved me, he loved that bitch!" Duo cried "Oops, I left my shirt in Heero's room, I go get it later" Heero knocked at Duo's door "Duo, I'm sorry she forced me, Duo opened the door!" He yelled. After a while he gave up and went back to his typing before this stupid thing happened. "I going to keep my promise Omae o Korosu Relena Piececrap"   


~*~*~*~  
When everyone was at Dinner Duo decided to go and get his shirt. Once he got in he realized Heero wasn't at dinner. "Uh, Heero what a coincidence" Duo sweatdropped as he looked at Heero holding his shirt. "Here, I knew you would come back for it" Heero held out the shirt and looked away "Duo, what happen was not what you think" Duo turned too the door "Yeah, I know" "Do you forgive me?" Duo sighed " Yeah, I guess." Heero put his hand on Duo's shoulder "Do you?" Duo turned around and fainted. "Duo?" Heero caught him and placed him on the bed "Well, you don't have to faint on me." Duo stirred and opened his eyes slightly "Hee-chan? Nan desu ka?"

"Why'd you faint like that?" "Oh, that I thought I saw someone's face outside of the window" "Who's?" "I don't know, It looked a hell lot like Relena's face" Heero stood up and looked out the window and sure enough he saw a Blond running away "Bitch" he muttered. Duo coughed "He (cough) cha (cough) I do (cough) feel to (cough) good." Duo's eyes drooped. Heero took a wet wash cloth and put it on Duo's fore head "Get your rest." He looked at Duo sleeping peacefully.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Duo's Dream  
~*~*~*~*~

He stood in Darkness he could hear water dripping from the walls and something that sounded like a guillotine. "Koko?" he thought "Nani.." "So you finally came?" came a voice some where. "Dare desu ka?" Duo called out. He felt something touch his shoulder chills went up his spine "Ah" he jumped.

He landed on something warm and Alive "NANIIIIIIII" He looked up what looked like a little TV with a guillotine and Heero chained up ready too have his head chopped off. Just before the blade reached Heero neck

~*~*~*~*~

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" a thundering yell came from upstairs. Trowa who was drinking some VERY hot tea jumped and it spilled in his lap. Heero who was walking upstairs dropped the glass he was holding on his foot. Heero ran into his room and shock the sweating Duo. As Meiran was coming upstairs to see what happened she stepped on a piece of glass and tripped "ow..". Wufei helped her up then went to where the noise had come from.

"MAXWELL, I'LL." He stopped dead in mid sentence as he saw Heero trying to comfort Duo. "Heh. I think be back later" as he walked off the help Meiran. "DUO wake up!" he slapped him hard across the face since that was the only way to wake him. Duo looked up at him with teary eye "Heero I"

~*~*~*~*~

TSUZUKU? (TO BE CONITUNUED?)

Hai Hai I know I said it'll be longer.

But a little insodent happen with me, Oniichan and one or two Doujinshi.

Also, I'm working on a Original Anime Story Let me know if I should post it.

NEway please Review!

Arigatou,

Shinigami Sakura


End file.
